1. Technical Field
The present application relates to a compound archery bow with an adaptor device for carrying a compound archery bow. More specifically, the present application relates to a carrying adaptor device for a compound bow which is removably attached to the compound bow and to a strap or harness worn by a user, in order to carry the compound bow without the use of the user's hands.
2. Background Information
The compound bow is a tool widely used by hunters and target or sport shooters of all types and of all experience levels. However, the compound bow can be cumbersome to carry, and can cause fatigue in the hands and arms of the user if carried for extended periods of time. If the user's hands or arms are fatigued, his aim and accuracy are more than likely to be negatively affected when the time comes to shoot at a target. Further, a user may need the use of both of his hands, for instance, to climb a tree, to navigate through the trees and shrubbery of the forest, or to catch himself from falling. If his hands are occupied by a compound bow and are therefore unavailable for use, the user may risk injury.
Therefore, a device for helping a user carry a compound bow without the use of the user's hands would help to make the user's hunting experience safer and more convenient. Such a device would further help the hunter maintain his accuracy and aim, since the device would prevent fatigue in the hands and arms caused by carrying such a cumbersome device for extended periods of time.
Therefore, a device for helping a user carry a compound bow without the use of the user's hands would help to make the user's hunting experience safer and more convenient. Such a device would further help the hunter maintain his accuracy and aim, since the device would prevent fatigue in the hands and arms caused by carrying the compound bow for extended periods of time.